


Annie's big day.

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt and Reiner being good friends to Annie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl problems, M/M, Something cute for the titan trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt are asked by Annie to get some stuff for her on her day of the month. Mikasa is working on school work, so she couldn't do it, so she sends her two best friends on the trip. They end up learning where Mikasa really is and Annie's troubling times with her relationship with Mikasa.So just, Fluff and titan trio love for my guys.





	1. Coffee cakes and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo so if you're new to this, that's cool, I updated this once so it's not terrible writing anymore. so this is a better version of what i did before lol.
> 
> There is swearing, and the occasional reference of sex in there, though it's so minor I don't need to raise the rating. Also, if you don't know what a girls, 'time of the month is' this is going to be so confusing for you. Google it first, and then come back and read this. Enjoy

(Bertholdt’s PoV, basically Reiner and Bertholdt being total dorks getting stuff for Annie during that time of the month and helps her with some love issues with a special asian named Mikasa) 

  
  


The best thing to always hear in the morning, my alarm clock beeping so loudly I could hear ringing in my ears not even related to my alarm. “It’s a weekend, why did I set it?” I ask myself out loud before turning my alarm off, hitting the big red button with the little strength I had just waking up. I turned around, throwing my legs over the edge of my bed and sat up, stretching and yawning as I slowly wake up with each stretch. I could faintly hear several of my bones cracking, and feeling a muscle pulled on my shoulder, wincing at the sudden pulling and pain; I definitely slept funny again. 

 

It was Saturday and I finished my homework for my music class that, of course, none of my friends were in (since they’re all doing sports). Being a senior in highschool was stressful, but I’m almost done, so i’m going to push all my effort to doing my best before it ends. I’m making sure all my points are made, my goals are done, and I leave will a diploma in my hands. I always work my best when it comes to school life, always have and always will. 

 

Today, thought, was going to be a relax day for me. Both Reiner and Annie said I need one once and awhile, and my mother agrees. She was out for today, waking up early to drive across the state for her job at an insurance company. I understand they are all trying to look out for me, but working  _ is _ relaxing for me. It makes me feel accomplished.

  
  


I stand up to stretch this time, an improvement from just the edge of my bed. I try to touch my bedroom ceiling on my tiptoes and everything, I lightly graze the ceiling with my fingernails, feeling the light but rough bumps that cover my ceiling plenty. 

  
  


When I lean down to touch the ground. I slowly breath out as I start to feel a bit better...calmer...and-

 

I hear someone bust though my used-to-be closed bedroom door, hearing the door knob turn and hit the wall from it being pushed open too hard. I recognize those loud as hell footsteps and look in between my legs from my bent over stretched position. Knowing exactly who it was, those long messy brown pants and green button up only belong to one person I know all too well. 

 

I sigh and roll my eyes, starting to ache in the position I was in. I look up at the man in my doorway and frown.

 

“Reiner...knocking is something that polite people do.” I mumble to him. 

 

Reiner has his large black phone in his face, obviously from texting someone. After hearing my little complaint, he puts down his phone and smirks. “You never told me you were  _ this _ flexible.”

 

“R-Reiner!” I stand up quickly and turn around covering my red cheeks. Reiner laughs and walks up to me, slowly looking up and down my body. “Oh come one, i’ve said worse to you, and in public.” He nudges my shoulder and winks. I roll my eyes and begin to look in my closet for some clothes. Seeing as Reiner was in spring-ish attire, I assume it may be nice outside, though quickly looking out my window, I do see it was late fall and breezy. Though it can be warm this time of year too...

  
  


“So why are you here? Usually you text me before coming over because I like to get ready for you.” I ask picking out a clean white button up shirt and a light blue sweater, deciding to be safe and wear something cozy. Reiner sighs and pulls out his phone. “Annie isn’t doing well today...today is her day on the rag again and she asked me to get her some stuff since Mikasa needs to finish her classes today.” 

 

“On a Saturday?” I ask looking at him. Reiner nods and rolls his eyes. “Yeah...she needs some extra time to work on calculus...Mr. Smith is an ass to Mikasa when it comes to that. At least...that’s what Annie told me.” 

 

Mr. Smith is a nice person...in public, he even lets Reiner and I call him by his first name Erwin, but as a teacher he’s way to hard on Mikasa…

  
  
  


“Of course I’ll go, if Annie needs us to i’ll walk on the surface of the sun...but next time...text before you come over.” I look at Reiner shyly. He rolls his eyes and and walks out. “Yes sir.” he yells before shutting my door. 

 

I walk back out fixing my shirt cuffs and fixing my hair. “Sorry, i’m ready...are you driving?” I ask Reiner before grabbing my keys to the house. “Yes i’m driving, last time I trusted you with my car you almost rear ended an old lady.” Reiner teased and opened the front door for me. 

 

I sigh, “Reiner, that was you.” 

 

“...Oh yeah right.” 

 

“Idiot…”   
  


“ _ Your _ idiot.”

 

I chuckle and roll my eyes, it was the truth. 

  
  
  
  


“So we’re going to stop by a pharmacy to get some stuff first...but after I want to go to that cafe Eren goes to with that midget and grab some coffee cakes for Annie, she loves those things more than anything.” Reiner pulls out his phone and hands me it. “Text Annie and ask her what pain killer she likes to take.” Reiner politely asks.

  
  


“Yes, and by the way, that ‘midget’ is Eren’s boyfriend, he behaves a lot like Annie, so watch watch what you say to him.” I say pointing him out on his behavior. Reiner never liked Levi, he hates the serious type, but even Annie can be friendly and funny, Levi is just...Levi. 

 

“Fine fine, but he’s not here, and he can be a real ass, and need to tell someone how I feel so I trust you.”

 

“Reiner, please be nice to him, he served in the military and is risked his life for this country, be nice, he’s only rude because that’s all he knows.” I say finally sending the text to Annie about the painkillers.

 

***“Hey Annie-Banani, what kind of painkillers do you take? Advil? Tylenol?”*** 

 

“Isn’t Eren joining the Army too soon?” Reiner asks me as I hit send.I look over at him and nod. “Yes he is, he wants to be able to join when Levi leaves. Levi injured himself a few months ago and can’t do much more in the Army, his concussion and broken leg were too serious. So Eren is going in to fight for Levi...it’s sweet.” I explain. 

 

Reiner smiles but asks another question. “How old is Levi again? I know he’s older than us...but I actually never asked him. He can’t be that much older, we are both 18 and Eren is our age.” 

“He’s 28...I think...I can’t recall.” I answer still waiting for Annie’s response...she’s usually is quick to pick up her phone. 

 

Is something wrong with her?

 

“28?! He looks like 12!” Reiner shouts scaring the living Hell out of me. “Reiner he’s 10 years older than us calm down! Don’t scare me like that!” I shout back. Suddenly, Reiner’s phone starts vibrating. I look at the number to see it was Annie. I answer it quickly.

 

For a second the only thing I hear is shifting blankets and a wince of pain or two. Annie must still be in bed. There was a slight grunge in her voice, almost as if she had something stuck in there or if she had just been crying.

 

“I like Advil...but not just any advil, I like the blue gel ones that look like candy. If there is none there...beat one of the employees so they will look in the back for some… don’t take anything else. Got that?”

 

I laugh out loud at Annie’s vulgarness, always has been a, “her way or the highway” kinda gal. 

 

“Yes Annie, and what products do you use so I know what to grab, cause knowing Reiner he’ll just stare at everything wondering what half of the words on the boxes mean. And do you want anything to drink? I know what you like, but I wanted to ask just incase.” 

 

“I want chocolate milk...please, and just grab the first tampons you see, I don’t care, they all look the same.”

 

“Alright, I didn't know, I thought they all were different and did different things?”

 

“Alright well if you really want specifics they are ones that say, “orange” on them, that means they’re for girls with heavier menstrual cycles, get those one please, there should be just a small box of just those ones. Hurry back, it’s getting worse.”

 

“We will Annie, i’m so sorry, I wish I could say I feel your pain but...I don’t.”   
“

I know dumbass, now hurry up or you’re sticking with me thought the week while I’m like this.”

 

“Reiner and I would stay with you no matter what is going on in your life, even if you held knives up to our throats, we’ll stay with you.”

 

“Anymore cheesy stuff and i’ll tell everyone you once got so drunk you asked Ymir what dick tasted like.”

 

I almost sigh out loud at the memory. I got drunk with a few friends and I got so trashed I want up to Ymir asking her what dick tasted like. She never shuts up about it now. Only Annie, Reiner and Ymir really know, but I would like to keep it that way. 

 

“That is the LAST time I go drinking with you guys.”

 

Reiner taps my shoulder and whispers, “We’re here baby, c’mon.” 

 

“Alright Annie, we’re here at the pharmacy, see you later Annie.”

I hear a quiet sniffle in the background before she quickly inhales.

 

“Bye.” 

 

Then she quickly hangs up.

  
  


“Alright let’s go,  _ i’ll _ get the tampons and you get the Advil gel, she won’t take anything else so if there is none, we’ll go to a different store, we want to get only the best for her, got it?” I clarify with Reiner. 

 

“Alright!” Reiner smiles and we go inside the pharmacy. 

 

It wasn’t a big store so finding anything in here is not a challenge, and since few people really ever go here, it’s fairly clean and well kept. 

 

I start to look down the aisles and look at products after products, some people gave me funny looks but I just shook them off. I grabbed what she wanted, the first box I saw...actually I really looked though to find something that seemed the most reasonable. FInally after finding the plain box of orange tampons, I smiled at my accomplishments. Sure it wasn’t something to dance over, but this is something I know nothing at. I never wanted to know much about this stuff...i’m a gay man, I never thought I would need to learn this.

 

I walk around to try and find Reiner...and surprisingly, he’s right where he should be...where the medicine is. “Have you found what we’re looking for?” I ask him standing next to him, wrapping my arm around his. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek hastly before looking back at the drugs in his hands. “I have, yes, but how many do you think she’ll need?” Reiner asks me. I scratch the back of my head. “Well, if these last 12 hours, and i’m taking a guess that her period lasts 5 days, and she’ll take 2 a day...so she needs only 10 or 12, but so she has some extra, get her the pack with 24, it’s cheap so don’t worry.” 

 

“How do you know all this shit Bert?” Reiner asks me grabbing the small box filled with blue pills. “Well I learned basic math back in elementary…” I tease Reiner, knowing full well what he meant. 

 

“Shut up!” Reiner interrupted me and grabbed my hand. We both laughed and squeezed our hands tighter. “C’mon, let’s pay and grab those coffee cakes so we can get this stuff home to her.” I say tugging him along the aisle.

  
  


Reiner nodded and pulled me to the checkout counter. 

 

We were surprised to see a familiar face at the counter, Reiner’s best friend Connie Springer from elementary school. They’ve been best friends for years and played (still play) football together on a football team by our school. Despite Connie being the smallest on the team, he’s strong and incredibly fast, so he makes a good player. 

 

“Hey you two love birds, what’s going on?” Connie asks fist bumping Reiner and smiling at me. “Annie needs some stuff so we decided to get it for her, she’s in a lot of pain.” I say placing the items on the counter. “Ahh,” Connie says putting in some numbers on the keyboard. “Reiner’s being the mama bear again ain't you?” Connie chuckles scanning the items. “Yeah...I can’t help it.” Reiner blushes rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“Nothing wrong with that, she’s lucky to have guys like you as her best friends, I mean, you two are like, the most understanding people in the school.” Connie admits. “I mean, someone could be about to commit murder and you two would say something like, ‘I feel  what you’re going through, how about we grab you some tea and get you some people that will help you become a better person.’” Connie jokes, using a fake soothing voice similar to his mothers. 

 

We all laughed and Reiner paid for the items. “Alright well tell Annie I hope she feels better!” Connie tips his pretend hat and waves at both of us. We both wave back and leave the store.

 

“I’m surprised Connie wasn’t just like, ‘you sure you’re not using Annie as an excuse to shove these up your ass’ or something.” Reiner jokes and laughs at his own joke a little too hard. I look at him then I laugh because that  _ is _ something Connie would say, though he seemed a little off today too, was something going on at school we haven’t heard of yet? Usually were the first people to know. 

 

“Alright...off to that Cafe Eren and Levi hang out at!” Reiner cheers getting into the car. “Do you actually know the name?” I ask him buckling myself in. Reiner shakes his head. “No, I just always see Eren and Levi there.” 

 

“Fair enough.” I chuckle lightly.

 

Reiner starts driving and I text Annie saying we’re almost done. It says she’s on right now so she should reply soon. 

 

She did.

 

Bertholdt: Hey, we’re almost done!

 

Annie: Thank God, I can’t feel my ovaries anymore, hurry. I swear to God if you’re having sex in the car I will cut both of your dicks off.

 

I laugh.

 

Bertholdt: Annie we are not having sex in the car, the car is too small. Even if it was big enough, we wouldn’t because we have something more important to deal with first. 

 

Annie: What did I say about the cheesy crap?

 

Bertholdt: Okay Okay, i’ll stop. Give us a few more minutes.

 

Annie: Okay, hurry.

 

I put my phone away and sigh. “She thought we were having sex since it was taking so long.” I admit chuckling a little. Reiner laughs and turns at the stop light. “The car is too small.” He commented back. 

  
  


“That’s what I said!” I laugh again showing him the conversation. Still...something was off about Annie, sure she was usually rude to others and didn’t care about feelings getting hurt but today she seems...worse. She’s usually nicer to both  Reiner and I, on and off the rag. 

  
  


“I mean...it’s not the weirdest or smallest place we have had-”

 

“Oh look Reiner we’re here! Shiganshina Cafe is it’s name...i’ll write that down.” 

 

“Oh and look! Ymir and Christa are outside on one of the tables.” Reiner points out and I see the front of Christa and the back of Ymir. We both step out of Reiner’s car and called out for them. 

  
  


“Ymir! Christa!” Reiner called out walking over to them and I follow shortly behind him. “Hey guys! I thought that was you guys pulling up!” Christa sat up straighter and smiled brightly at our arrival. 

 

Ymir turned around and smiled. “Look what we got here, i’m surprised you’re out Reiner, you said you weren’t doing anything today. Did your boyfriend drag you out?” Ymir laughed turning around her chair to face us. “Actually, it was the other way around,” I started. “Reiner came in and dragged me outside. Annie needed us to grab some things for her today and we’re grabbing her a treat to go along with it. She’s in a lot of pain so we’re trying to be nice.” 

 

“Aw! That’s so nice of you guys!” Christa smiled and clapped her hands together. Ymir pulled out her phone and chuckled. “Reiner’s being the mother hen once again.” Ymir teases. Christa scoffed and looked upset at her girlfriends teasing. 

 

“He’s just being polite Ymir!” Christa faught. Ymir turned around and sighed, still showing off her fox like grin.“I wasn’t saying anything bad about him Goddess, I was just pointing it out.” Ymir shot back giving Christa a look. “Why couldn’t Mikasa grab stuff for her? Doesn’t Annie like Mikasa?” Ymir asked putting her phone away in her front pocket. 

 

That’s right, Annie has had it bad for Mikasa since 3rd grade, and everyone knows about except Mikasa! Then it dropped like a pin. Annie was embarrassed to ask Mikasa for something like this...but it hasn’t stopped her before...did something...happen?

 

Annie and Mikasa live close to the school and are usually seen talking. So Annie would trust Mikasa with an arrend like this. Something had to have happened.

 

“Hey Christa,” I call and she turns her head to face me. “Yes Bertholdt?” she responds, playing with the front part of her hair, braiding it lightly. 

  
  


“Where is Mikasa today?” 

  
  


Christa grinned and pointed down the sidewalk where people were walking. “She’s hanging out with Hitch and Mina today! They were all just here looking for clothes or something along those lines. They stopped for a snack.” She answered. “Why do you ask?” 

 

Reiner and I look at eachother and sigh. We were upset Annie lied to us, but we were more upset on why she didn’t give us the  reason to her lying. Though she doesn’t know she was caught in her little lie. 

  
  


“Excuse me for a minute.” I say and walk away from the table to call Annie. I walk by the building into a hidden area besides the building, and dial up her number. She picks up right away and I can hear her rustling under what I believe to be is her covers still. 

 

“Hey Annie...I have a question.”   
  


“What’s up Bertl Turtle?” She snorts. Though I couldn’t tell if it was a snort...or a sniffle.  

  
  


“What happened between you and Mikasa? Answer honestly. We bumped into Christa and Ymir...and they told us Mikasa was out today on the market with some friends.”

  
  


She goes quiet, she almost sounds like she is about to cry.

  
  


Or she has been crying.

  
  


“I...I asked her out a few days ago and she rejected me saying she just didn’t like me back. S-She was going to invite me to hang out with her today...but she called and asked if it could just be her, Mina and Hitch today. Worst of all I got my period today and the pain mixed with the anger and sadness is just...making me more of a mess.”

 

“Oh Anniieeee, you should have told us!” 

 

“But you two need time to yourselves, you two are one of the happiest couples I’ve seen in my entire life and I don’t want to intrude with my girl issues. Besides I get jealous, ok? Listen, it’s my life, no need to help with everything?”

 

“Annie...you’re never bothering us, ever. We’re here for you, one girl problem at a time. Our job as your best friends and your family, we’re here to push you through life and stay behind you and catch you if you fall...we’ll help you through everything, and I mean that, and if Reiner were here talking, i’m sure he would say the same thing.”

 

At this point, Annie was obviously crying, not scared to hide it anymore.

 

“A-Are...are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Annie. Of course...we’re almost done and we’ll stop by your house.”

 

“The front door is unlocked, dad is at work so he’s not gonna be home today, even then, he has a business trip and he’s leaving tonight.”

 

“Alright Annie, we’ll be done soon, we love you.”

 

“I-I...I love you too.” 

 

We both hang up and I walk back to Reiner, who’s talking about his recent touchdown  he got with Connie last week with the girl's. I grab Reiner’s hand and with just one look, he already knows he needs to stop and we must take our leave. “Thank you girl's for the talk, and the information, it helped us a lot. Have a good day!” I say waving my hand at them. 

 

“Goodbye you two, have a good day as well!” Christa smiles and waves back as we walk inside the small cafe, who we see levi behind the counter cleaning like he always is on Saturdays.

 

“Reiner...I’ll explain everything in the car, but let’s grab the stuff and take our leave, okay?” I explain. Reiner nods and pats my shoulder, just by the tone of my voice, he can already tell it’s something urgent having to deal with Annie. I feel absolutely terrible for her...she’s spent her entire life rejecting men and women alike saving all of her just for Mikasa...and she gets rejected.

  
  


“Hello, what can I get you two?” Levi asks without even looking at us, giving his full attention to a stain on the class counter. “Hello Mr. Ackerman, can we get two coffee cakes to go please, and-” I look over at Reiner who looks like he’s trying to text someone...probably Annie. “Reiner, grab Annie chocolate milk from the cooler over there please...also leave her be until we get back to her house.” Reiner gets up and is still texting someone. “I’m not texting Annie, i’m texting Mikasa.”

 

“REINER!!” I yell and walk over to snatch his phone from him. He gives me a confused look but also one of understanding. “This is not the time, we’ll talk later! Leave Mikasa alone and i’ll tell you why in a bit!” 

  
  
  


“Are you talking Mikasa rejecting Annie?” Levi spoke up grabbing the cakes from underneath the glass counter. We both turned to look at him in shock. “H-how...how did you-”

 

“Mikasa, Hitch and Mina were just here talking about it. Mikasa said something about Annie asking her out to see a movie, a romantic one by the sound of it. Mikasa was talking about her turning her down out of not liking her back. So I joined in and asked why she didn’t like her back. Turns out Annie is snobby and rude, and she doesn’t like girls who are always moody and mean.” Levi explained placing the cakes on the counter. We both looked at him in surprise that he would do something like that...for Annie. 

 

Levi and Annie have never met before, maybe exchange eye contact at parties but nothing over that. 

 

“Why-” I started to speak before Levi cut me off.

 

“Mikasa and I have never gotten along. She’s hated me ever since I started dating Eren. But whenever I talk bad about Mikasa infront of Annie...Annie stands up and says all the nice things Mikasa has done and all the people that look up to her. Annie to me seems like a nice young girl whos not mean, she just has social interaction issues she needs to work out. I find it brave of Annie to speak up...and I especially find it brave she is willing to fight me on it...she’s a special girl. And for Mikasa to talk bad about her behind her back is cruel to Annie. Annie loves someone who will stab her in the back. Mikasa needs to learn her place, and Annie needs better taste.”

 

“Well...Levi that’s so sweet-”

 

“Don’t even start, i’m not really in the mood for that sappy shit right now. Take the cakes and the drinks for free, I think she deserves it and honestly i’m too busy right now cleaning to grab the money from the back.”

 

Both Reiner and I thank him and take the cakes and left. We’ll admit it...we’re both scared of Levi...but it was still nice of him to just give us the cakes and drink...although it was strange.

  
  


It tooks us not 5 minutes to get back to Annie’s house and walk in with our stuff and her supplies. 

  
  


“Annie!! We’re here! Are you upstairs?” Reiner calls out looking around the living room for our blonde friend. “I’m upstairs!” We hear her call back from her room. Her voice is still a little cracky, like she is still crying. Her cat, Berik crawls up to Reiner and I, running around our legs for attention. We smile at him and bring him upstairs with us to Annie. 

 

We both walk upstairs, everything in plastic bags besides Berik, who is chilling on Reiner’s shoulder. We open up her door and see her curled up on her bed watching movies on her computer, and by the looks of it...she’s already watching romantic movies at 10 in the morning. Poor girl…   
  


“Hey Annie, we’re here, you doing okay?” I calmly ask her walking over to her bed. She has at least three blankets wrapped around her and she looks like she’s been crying for hours, even though i’m sure it’s only been a few minutes. We both sit on either side of her and hug her tightly making sure not to kill her though. She pauses her movie and lets us hug her until she can’t breathe. We both hear her on the verge of tears once more and she hides her face in the blankets. “Why doesn’t she love me!? What did I do wrong!?” She yells smacking her computer shut, echoing across the room. 

 

“Annie Annie Annie...please calm down, here.” I hand her a coffee cake and a bag with some meds and other things. She gets up from her nest and heads to the bathroom. Reiner and I both look at each other and sigh....our best friend...no...our family is going through something both Reiner and I kind of expected. We didn’t think Mikasa liked her, but we still had hope for her, we still wanted to encourage her.

 

We don’t really know what to do since we’ve never seen anyone get rejected before. Do we just...let her grow? Or do we just leave her be? No, we’ll stick with her...until the very end.

 

My phone buzzes, multiple times…

  
  
  


I take my phone out of my back pocket and see who it’s from. I don’t even really glance at my phone before throwing it on Annie’s bed, not caring at the moment, Annie needed someone to talk to. 

 

Annie walks out of the bathroom drying her hands and sits in between Reiner and I again. “Give me my chocolate milk...please.” She requests, and Reiner hands her the bottle we picked up for her. She takes two pills and shoves them in her mouth before chugging half of the bottle down. 

 

“I’m sorry she said no Annie...she made a bad decision, she could’ve had the world with you by her side.” Reiner says, holding Annie again, not hugging her as tight this time. Annie wipes away a falling tear and looks at her hands.

 

“S-She thinks i’m rude and moody...I-I know I am but the medication I used to take for my anger and depression I can’t take anymore...we don’t have the money right now.” Annie complains. “I can be a better person...she just needs to give me a chance.”

 

“Annie, we all know you can be a better person, with or without Mikasa…”

  
  


My phone buzzes again, finally losing my patients and just deciding to check it.

  
  


I check my phone...oh lord...

  
  
  
  
  


It’s Mikasa.

  
  
  
  
  


Mikasa: Bertholdt? Is this you? Reiner won’t pick up his phone so I guess I will text you. Annie has her phone off so I can’t text her. Can you ask her if she is free Wednesday at 6? There’s a nice restaurant that just opened up and I want to take her. Just her. It’s fancy but she doesn’t have to dress nice. I want to give her a chance...Eren told me I should just try, since he doesn’t want me being single forever and Annie is best choice for me...I mean, don’t tell her that part please!! Just, ask her if she wants to go, please. Tell her to text me the answer. I’ll be waiting.

  
  
  


My eyes widen and Reiner sees my reaction. Both Annie and Reiner look at me with curiosity flooding their eyes.

  
  


“Hey Annie…” I say with a huge smile, almost hurting my cheeks.

  
  
  
  


“What Bert?” She asks me, moving her bangs so I can look her in the eyes.

  
  
  
  


“We’re going dress shopping tomorrow.”


	2. Rockabilly Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what...they found a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, I promise the next one will be much longer and maybe have a bit of..."wink wink" from our favorite titan couple if you are picking up what i'm putting down.
> 
> Enjoy

I don’t think i’ve ever seen Annie so...happy before. 

 

We’re going to pick out a dress for her date on Wednesday and woke both Reiner and I up at early-as-fuck-o’clock to get Breakfast with her and asked us like 5 times where to go. We told her we’ll take her once it reaches 10 since it was only 7 in the morning. She sat on her phone looking for ideas on what kind of dress to get, and what color looks best on her. There’s only one person we all know that is good with clothes and colors, and that's Christa, so she willingly called Christa and asked her to help us. This is the most active and happiest Reiner and I have ever seen Annie.

We all were waiting at Reiner’s place since he was helping his mom with her new computer. Suddenly, Annie peaks at her phone and leans on my arm. 

“Beeerrrthhoooldt it’s 10. C’moooon!” Annie complains tugging my shirt sleeve. “Christa said she would meet us at the Mall.” I sat up off of the couch and finished my coffee. “Reiner, can you start the car? I’ll be right back.” I ask him walking back into the kitchen to see Reiner’s mom clicking on things on her new laptop. “We’re leaving now Mrs. Braun, thank you for letting us stay for a little bit.” I thank her putting the mug in the sink. “No problem hon, what’s the special occasion?” She asks looking up at me with a bright smile. 

“We’re looking for a dress, for Annie of course. She has a date coming up that is really important to her, so Reiner and I are helping along with another friend.” I explain to her. She takes a sip of her tea and chuckles. “She’s lucky to have you two, i’m so glad you guys get along. You guys have come a long way, especially you and my son.” She says standing up and walking over to me. She stands in front of me and holds my one hand in both of hers. “I’m so excited for the wedding!”

I go beat red and back away shaking my head so fast I don’t think she could see my face anymore. “W-We haven't even talked about marriage yet! Ever!!” I almost yell. Annie walks up behind me and smiles at Mrs. Braun. “But when they do get married, I’m being the maid of honor...right Bertholdt?”   
“S-Sure whatever, I don’t even know half of this stuff.” I admit rubbing the back of my head sweating nervously. “Well do we get to help you pick out your outfit?” Mrs. Braun asked me winking, at this point I think my face is on fire, it sure as Hell feels like it. 

“Bertholdt! Annie! You guys ready? I’ll leave without you!” Reiner yelled from outside. Thank God. I grabbed Annie’s hand and smiled. “Alright we should be on our way, thank you Mrs. Braun! Have a nice day!” I wave pulling Annie out the door. “Stay safe!” She yells before closing the door as we walk out. 

 

The ride was filled with Annie just asking us what colors look best on us and if Christa was really trustworthy with something like as important as this. 

“Annie, Christa wants to hang out with us, and she hasn’t seen you in forever. Besides, it doesn’t matter what you think of her, but she cares about you and to be honest Annie, she has told us on the phone yesterday that she thinks Mikasa likes you too, but is too stubborn to admit it.”

“Like Christa knows shit!” Annie yells at Reiner stomping her foot on the ground.

“Says the one who would have to steal her notes while she was at lunch.”

“Reiner I swear I apologized to her and gave them back!” 

It was a quiet car ride after that...thank God.

 

 

Once we got there, we all got out and Annie started running towards the front doors. “Annie slow down!” I yell jogging to catch up to her. Reiner grabbed my hand and laughed. “Let her run, we’ll catch up eventually.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mrs. Doomy and Gloomy over here so happy before!” Christa smiles grabbing Annie’s hands and twirling her around. After finally catching up with Annie we found Christa in a cute white dress and brown boots.   
“Hey you two! Thanks for inviting me!”

“N-No problem! We just thought it would be better for another girl to be here, might make Annie more comfortable.” I say looking at Annie. Annie nods and checks her phone. She tends to look at her phone, acting like she’s using it when she’s nervous. Reiner grabbed Annie by the shoulder and laughed. “No need to be worried, we’ll make sure you look almost as good as me!” I hit Reiner’s arm and scoffed. “No.” I muttered under my breathe so only Reiner could hear me.

\-------Time pass-------

“Okay, so how about this one! I think white is a cute color on you!” Christa ran over showing Annie the dress, it was almost a tunic, so if it was cold, she could wear leggings. Though, the dress was sleeveless, so knowing Annie…

“No, it seems way to small and short.”

Yup. Knew it. It could be 90 degrees out and she’ll wear a winter jacket and 3 pairs of sweatpants. She hates the sun, but...she might have to break out of her shell for this one. 

“Hey Annie, you like light blue, right? What about this, it’s not really a dress as it is a long top.”  
Reiner walked over with a light blue top that looked thin, but the rim of the top was long a droopy, giving it a ocean like look. It certainly was gorgeous, I never thought Reiner could pick out such a thing. 

“I like it...it’s nice, but I do want a dress, something...classy.” Annie replies touching the fabric. Reiner nods and heads back to put it back on the rack. 

I start walking around, looking for something Annie would be comfortable in, since she needs to not only be herself, but relax at the same time. 

I found it!

I picked it up to get a closer look at it. It was a red plaid rockabilly 50’s swing dress that came with a small black jacket that went down to her mid back. It was definitely her style, and it was a soft fabric, so she could wear it without having any marks when she takes it off. The jack had a leather look, so it would fit it with the rest of her clothes in her closet.

“Annie!” I turn and walk towards her, talking with Christa and Reiner. She turns to look at me and I hand her the folded dress and jacket. “Try it on.” I ask her and she runs to the changing room. 

“What did you find?” Christa asked me. I told her to wait until she comes out. 

 

She looked amazing.

She walked out with it perfectly tied and everything. It fit her form just right, showing off just her pale skin, but her icy blue eyes shine in that dress, they stand out. The dress stopped right above her knees and the collar didn’t go down too deeply for her, yeah, she was showing off a bit of cleavage, but i’m sure we can fit a tank top underneath to help with that. 

“How did you...this is beautiful.” Annie looked at herself up and down, probably now realizing how beautiful she really is. 

“Mikasa is lucky.” Reiner said, getting a cheesy smile out of Annie. “And if you don’t mind, may i stop over the night before and do your hair and makeup, maybe Armin can help too, his secret talent is Makeup, and I’m sure he’d love too!”

“Wait…” Annie turns around, in confusion. “Armin does Makeup?”

“Yup, he wears it too, not much, just foundation and eyebrow stuff, but dating an artist has its perks, he did my makeup for a date Ymir and I had and he nailed it. I’m sure he can recreate the magic for you.”

~~~~~~~

We go back to Annie’s and she calls her dad to tell him the news, we’re sure he’ll be just as happy as we are. Christa walks back home and Reiner are sitting on her couch while she’s in the bathroom talking with her dad.

 

“You’ve got good eyes, i’m glad you found that dress. She looks great.” Reiner compliments me and I shyly smile. “I guess I just lucky, besides, I don’t think I’ll be doing it ever again.” I say pushing it off.

 

“What if we had a daughter?”

 

His question made my heart stop. He knows this is a weak point of mine. I’ve always talked about wanting kids from the day I went into middle school. I wanted to be a father with a shit ton of kids and just...living out in the middle of nowhere. I’ve told Reiner this multiple times and what I would name each one of them, and what rooms they would go in and what schools to put them in, Hell, maybe just homeschooling. Though, he never shared the same interest. Though, we were only 18, we still have a long way to go until a moment like that, but...it made me feel happy that he pointed it out. 

“I would do it everyday if she wanted me to.” I reply looking back at Reiner with a loving smile. He puts his forehead on mine. 

I wrap my arm around his neck and go for a kiss, before hearing Annie’s bathroom door open.

“Ew, both of you stop.” Annie sticks her tongue out at both of us as we both roll our eyes. 

 

This’ll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos and comment on what you think and If you have any ideas for future Fics, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making a second chapter, so stay tune for more of my shitastic writing!!


End file.
